chickenlittlefandomcom-20200223-history
Buck Cluck
Buck Cuck is a character in Chicken Little. He is Chicken Little's pimp and abuser and Chloe's murderer. He is also responsible for the 700 deaths during the alien invasion and shot archduke Franz Ferdinand thus causing world war I he is known for being a serial pedophile, rapist, and murderer, planner of many mass genocides and terrorist attacks, a war criminal, and a being beyond god's strength. his awful personality Buck is a convicted Serbian terrorist, who loves to feel and bring pain. His favorite activity is abusing his son. Buck is good at sex, but struggling to understand and listen to his punching bag. He's so good that when he was incarcerated in Alcatraz he RAPED everyone including the warden and guards, for this everyone knew him as "Big Cock" He tends to be something of an anxious, fearful pessimist and somewhat doubtful, but soon becomes more horny by the end of the film. Buck can also sometimes be a nervous wreck, seen when he beats his brother, Chuck Fucked A Deer Buck, to death. (Manga only scene) Despite his insecurities, he is also a good fighter, such as when he beat up the aliens and their meat. A description of our God's beautiful visage Buck is an overweight rooster with orange feathers, a red comb, a beard, and dark red bushy eyebrows. He usually wears a cream, plaid dress shirt, along with a dark brown neck tie and large brown pants. His sleeves are also rolled up. Hidden beneath his chest feathers is a tattoo of a hammer and sickle he also has a tattoo of a Swastika in his left arm he also has a tattoo on his ass that lists his first 100 murder victims and all the people that died when he bombed Cambodia Hello other person Hello, I'm just trying to get over my wife leaving me, do you think you can help? yeah, what do you need me to do Can you send some hot sweaty toe pics pls "My wife left me and I ate dead children" - Big Cluck the fuck 100,000,000,000 true facts about our destroyer, Buck fucked a duck, (NOT CLICKBAIT) * Before Garry Marshall was cast as Buck the Cum Dump Truck, Steven Seagal was originally considered for the role. * Buck is sometimes thought to be the secondary antagonist of the film. These are not true as he is not below god, but above him. * Buck's facial expression is similar to his cock. * In his past, Buck used to be a baseball player under the name Ace Cucked Me. This is another reference to Marshall, who used to play "pitcher" in his younger days. * His baseball is also the birth name of his son, Baseball. * There has been controversy against Buck for his incompetence as a parent, calling him a jerk and a "villain". This is true. * his wife died in a car accident he purposefully caused * He beats his meat every night almost as hard as his son *Cuck appears in the official Disney trademarked porno *Cuck is not a former ISIS member, Kyle. he's a CURRENT one *He secretly ordered 911 while on a trip to Iraq *He hates women, like any sensible gamer, but he also hates gamer girls, which is a total B R U H M O M E N T *He uses dead kittens as condoms when he's fucking prostitutes *He has every std. all of them. *He is planning on performing a biological terrorist attack on Staton Island on January 16, 2023 *In the Behind The Scenes Bonus DVD one of the creators of Chicken Little "Mark Dindal" mentions that there was originally a scene where Buck locks his son Chicken Little and his friends in a basement where he proceeds to torture them and sexually abuse them. The scene was later removed due to the movie's sudden rating switch from 18+ to PG. *Rumour has it that the liquid inside Gods helmet is actually Buck Clucks' cum. *Bucks age is unknown but according to the Manga, he is the oldest Demon in existence. *Buck in the famous Manga, "Dragon Nut" states he does in fact breathe. *In the infamous Manga, "Half Buck Deep" it is revealed that he had sexual relations with Abby who at the time was his sons girlfriend. *During the twelfth chapter of the Manga, "Incest Wincest" it is revealed that Buck discovered the cure for cancer when he was afflicted with the disease 12 years prior, only to then create Super Cancer because he fucking hates people with cancer wants to see them suffer more. *Buck Cluck is aware of the cucks trying to fix the wiki. If there is another attempt made to cover up his power, it will be unleashed in the harshest possible method *Buck Lucky Nuts once stuck his dick in a Totino's Pizza Roll that came straight from the oven. *Only Buck himself was capable of protecting the rich lore of his existence from the ones who tried to undo him from the wiki and existence. *In the Manga, "Buck God" Buck once stared into the eyes of God, and God was the one that was afraid. *The above fact also happened in the anime. *In the Manga, it is shown that Buck rapes his son and his friends and all the town every Saturday morning. *Your scorched earth tactics will never stop THE CUCK As you can see, you were never able to stop Buck There is no possible attempt of fixing this wiki, so leave this sacred land if you continue to hide the legends of Buck Gallery of sins Buck Cluck Thumbs Up.jpg Buck cuck.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Deities Category:Revived